There are a wide variety of coating compositions available for finishing automobiles and trucks. Various coating compositions comprising anhydride-epoxy or acid-epoxy containing compositions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,677 discloses a composition comprising an acrylic anhydride polymer, a glycidyl component, and a phosphonium catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,811 discloses a composition comprising a polyepoxide and a polyacid curing agent.
A problem with present coating compositions for automobiles and trucks, or parts thereof, is that durability is not as good as desired. An important aspect of durability is environmental resistance. The present invention offers a high quality finish exhibiting superior environmental resistance. Another problem with epoxy-containing systems has been that, due to limited pot life, they have been used as a two package system, which packages are conventionally mixed shortly before use. The present composition is a potential one-package system. Such a coating composition exhibits excellent adhesion to the substrate to which it is applied, good outdoor weatherability, etch resistance, and gloss.